


Ghosts of the Past

by k_fandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fandom/pseuds/k_fandom
Summary: Halloween night is like no other night. It's the one night a year that the vale between the living and the dead becomes so think that the ghosts of the past can interact with the living. Sometimes this results in frightful encounters, other times it's a sweet reunion between loved ones. And sore some it leads to a very interesting and unexpected adventure.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko
Kudos: 15





	Ghosts of the Past

Halloween night is like no other night. It’s the one night a year that the vale between the living and the dead becomes so think that the ghosts of the past can interact with the living. Sometimes this results in frightful encounters, other times it’s a sweet reunion between loved ones. And sore some it leads to a very interesting and unexpected adventure. Yuuri Katsuki was about to have one such night.

A quiet and practical student, Yuuri struggled to make many friends. Now in his second year of college, not much had changed. Expect for his brief encounters with his vibrant and popular roommate J.J.. he didn’t really interact with people outside of what was necessary to fulfill his responsibilities. And he didn’t have any plans of changing that.

“Hey, you sure you don’t want to come to the party? It’s going to be wild.”

Yuuri looked over at his roommate who had invited himself into Yuuri’s room without even knocking.

“No thanks.” He replied looking back down at his textbook he had been studying. “I have a rest Monday I want to study more.” They bother knew that was a lie. Yuuri was more than ready for the exam and he didn’t need the extra study time, it was just his excuse.

“Well if you change your mind it’s just down the street, feel free to come by.”

Yuuri nodded and looked back at J.J. with a faint smile “Yeah okay.” He wouldn’t change his mind.

Looking back at his text he heard the door shut and the sounds of J.J. leaving the apartment. J.J. would be gone all night with a party like this, meaning he would have the whole apartment to himself. What should he do during that time?

As he was pondering this, staring intently at the words in his textbook, a luminous face appeared suddenly in front of him.

“Boo!”

Yuuri screamed as he tried to push back to get away causing him to fall backwards out of his chair and land on the ground with a thud. A boisterous laugh filled the room and he watched in horror as a ghost rose slowly from his desk to float in the air above him. He was a large muscly ghost with spiky dark hair.

“You should have seen your face!” the ghost roared with laughter.

“Takeshi!” a second voice scolded and Yuuri looked over to see another ghost, a woman with short hair pulled back into a ponytail floating in the air with her hands on her hips giving the other ghost a stern look. “That’s not what we are here for.”

Takeshi the ghost just laughed more. “I know. I know. But some on Yuuko, you have to admit his expression was priceless.”

Yuuri shook his head as he scooted back against the wall watching the two ghosts argue. “I’m losing it…I am losing my mind…”

The female ghost, Yuuko, looked at him and smiled gently as she floated over to him till she was kneeling in front of him. Yuuri felt like his eyes ere about to bug out of his skull.

“You’re not crazy Yuuri.” Her voice was soft and airy as she spoke softly trying to sooth him. “We don’t have much time so listen carefully. Takeshi and I are your great-treat grandparents. Because the vale between the living and the dead becomes so think under the light of the Halloween moon, we are able to interact with you but only for tonight. We have been watching over you for years and tonight we have come to help you find the happiness you seek.”

“the happiness I seek?” his voice cracked on the last word before he cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Now he knew he was really going crazy, he was responding to his hallucinations.

“Of you don’t huh?” ghost Takeshi smirked before flying over and disappearing into Yuuri’s computer screen. The college student watched with wide eyes as the screen came to life and suddenly dozen of files opened up. Pictures he had saved from his phone, saved newspapers clippings and video’s of the college’s baseball games, all of which revolved around one subject: Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he went over and tried desperately to close the files only to get pushed back by a gush of wind and fall back onto his behind as the ghost rushed out of the computer.

“Why did you turn down the offer to go to the part with your roommate? you know the whole baseball team will be there so that dreamy star team captain of yours will definitely be there.”

“I don’t, I…what are you…that’s not…” Yuuri stumbled over his words not sure what to say. He was completely embarrassed and going crazy. What was happening?

Takeshi floated around him with his hand on his chin as he scrutinized his appearance. “Well this definitely won’t do.” He held out his hand gesturing to Yuuri’s baggy old tee-shirt and faded sweatpants. “You’ll never catch that studs attention looking like this. We can do better. You are my great-great-grandson after all, there has to be some potential in you!”

Yuuri tried to scoot away as he felt the air start to whip around him. Suddenly clothes were flying out of his closest and dresser circling around him like a tornado of cloth. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and his clothes pulled off him as he struggled against the unseen force.

“Stop! Hey! Help!” He tried to scream but his voice was muffled as a shirt was pulled over his head and he found himself getting violently flipped upside down and something tugging off his socks.

By the time his feet touched the ground again he felt sick and the world around him still felt like it was spinning.

“Much better!” the ghost declared as he put his hands on his hips and chuckled.

“Now for the finally touch.”

Yuuri looked over just as Yuuko floated over to him taking off his glasses.

“Hey wait.” He reached out trying to grasp into the spectacles and take them back.

“I can work a little magic for tonight but you should really invest in contacts. You have such beautiful eyes.”

Yuuri felt her hands brush through his hair pushing it back before straightening out his clothes. The he felt himself being guided out of his room and a cross the hall into J.J.’s room he looked up to find himself standing in front of J.J.’s full length mirror, his reflection a blob of blue and black in his blurry vision.

Squinting he leaned forward to try and figure out what clothes he was now wearing.

“Oh right! Sorry.” Yuuko giggled. “Here.” She reached around him from behind and put her hands over his eyes making his already blurry vision light up with a luminous glow. He shut his eyes tight until he felt her cold ouch leave his skin, then he opened his eyes slowly looking back at his reflection once more.

To his surprise his vision was clear and he could see himself perfectly. He was wearing a clean pair of jeans and black high colored jacket over a blue tee-shirt. His hair was combed back and without his glasses you could see his face clearly.

“Much better eh?” Takeshi said craping his ghostly arm over Yuuri’s shoulder. The contact sending a chill down his spine. “Now you’re ready for the party.”

“Wait party? No, no I’m not going to the part.”

Yuuri put up his hands backing away from the ghosts.

“Awe come on don’t be shy.” Takeshi floated closer backing Yuuri into a corner. “Alright here we go!”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but before he could even get the words out he felt himself being fragged along at an unrealistic speed out of the apartment, stumbling out of the building and down the street. Before he knew it he was standing outside of a house with loud music playing and college students coming in and out laughing and drinking.

“Go on kid.” Takeshi urged nudging him forward.

“Are you crazy?” Yuuri hissed as he looked over to find that he ghost wasn’t there anymore. With a sigh he put a hand over his face. “I’m going home. There’s no way I can go through with this.”

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder stopping him from turning around. “come on.” Takeshi’s voice was softer this time as he tried to encourage his great-great-grandson.

“We will be here to help you out.” Yukko’s sweet voice came from his other side.

“Now go on in and find your man!”

Yuuri covered his face again as he felt himself being dragged forward into the house by an invisible force. “I can’t even see you and you are embarrassing me…”

The house was packed. Every room was filled with people dancing and chatting. Some wore costumes and some didn’t but most everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone except Yuuri.

It was too crowded. He had to carefully navigate his way through the crowd without bumping into anyone which proceed quite difficult with everyone dancing and no one paying attention to their surroundings he was just passing by the lining room when a firm hand on his shoulder made him jump.

“Yuuri!”

He turned to see J.J. with a cup in his hand grinning as he slide his arm around his roommates shoulders and started to guide him into the livingroom without giving him a choice.

“I’m so glad you came. Honestly I didn’t think you were going to come. You always turn down my incites.”

“Well I was compelled by and unseen force.” He mumbled under his breath as he allowed his roommate to guide him over to the far corner of the living room where most of the school’s baseball team seemed to be gathered. Yuuri’s hear leaped in his chest and he swallowed hard as he eyes found Victor standing among them shaking his silky silver hair out of his eyes as he took a sop from his drink.

“Hey guys look who showed up!” J.J. announced drawing the groups attention to him and making him want to run and hide. J.J. as so embarrassed. Plus he didn’t think any of the other players even knew who he was.

“It this your shut in roommate?” as man with short blinde hair and bright green eyes asked. Yuuri knew he name was Christophe Giacometti but he had never spoken to him before.

“Yeah, isn’t it great? He finally came out to party!” J.J. patted Yuuri’s back a little too hard nearly causing him to fall forward. Thankfully, most of the group was quickly distracted when a group of girls walked over to them.

Yuuri used this opportunity to slip into the background and leaned up against the wall next to the room’s stone fireplace. Finally he took a deep breath. The room was still crowded but he felt better not being surrounded by bodies on all sides.

“It’s a little overwhelming the first time isn’t it?”

Yurri looked up and his heart nearly stopped as he saw a pair of aquamarine eyes stared down at him sparkling in the dim light. Victor simeled taking a sip of the drink in his hand. As Yuuri stumbled to sat something intelligent.

“Uh, yeah… there are a lot of people here.” _brilliant…_ he chastised himself. He was doing a horrible job at leaving a good first impression.

“There is.” Victor agreed with a grin. “But I’m glad you came Yuuri.” The way his name rolled off Victor’s tongue in that thick, beautiful accent made Yuuri’s knees feel like jelly and he and to lead against the wall more to hold himself up right.

“You know my name?” he asked and regretted it the moment he did. Victor merely chuckled.

“Yes Yuuri, I know who you are. You often bring things to J.J. at practice and I’ve seen you doing homework in the bleachers during practice too.”

Yuuri knew he was blushing. Victor had noticed him? He knew who he was and he had noticed him around?

“At first I thought maybe you and J.J. were a couple because you were…”

“What!” Yuuri hadn’t meant to be rude and interrupt him but he was almost frantic to clear up any sort of misconception there. “No. No. No. me and J.J., no. we are just roommates. We grew up together. Nothing…” he trailed off as Victor chuckled.

“I know. J.J. told me, relax.” Yuuri watched him mesmerized as the Russian flipped his hair out of his eyes. He looked so graceful when he did it too. He looked so graceful when he did anything. “You know I have been hoping…”

Victor’s choice faded into the background as a shimmering shape caught his eye. In horror he watched as Takeshi grinned and pushed J.J. into Christophe, causing them to stumble into Victor who in turn had to reach his hand out placing it on the wall next to Yuuri’s head. He was now only inches from him, the air between them full of electricity.

“You alright Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked up trying not to let his eyes linger on the other man’s lips. “You didn’t spill your drink.” He managed lamely. Thankfully Victors response was to grin proudly, not to laugh at Yuuri for being his awkward idiotic self.

“I have very good balance.” He took a sip of his drink before setting it on the edge of the mantle over the fireplace. He adjusted his arm so he could rest his entire forearm against the wall next to Yuuri’s head before mirroring the motion with his other arm, trapping Yuuri between the wall and his body without actually touching. “Did you hear what I was saying? You looked like you started to space out.”

Yuuri blushed. “I…sorry. I was listening but the commotion distracted me.”

“I was sating, how I have been hoping to get a chance to talk to you. When I see you ar out practices or games you always slip away so fast I never get the chance to.”

“You-you were wanting to talk to-to me?” he stammered.

“Yes.” Victor smiled, this time the smile was sly as he leaned in his beath tickling Yuuri’s ear. His rustic woodsy cologne wafted over Yuuri and send a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. “You will be at out game tomorrow night yes?”

All Yuuri could manage was a nod as it took everything in him not to crumble being so close to the man he had idolized from afar for so long.

“Good. Don’t run off after the fame ends. I want to take you on a date.”

“O-okay.” He head was racing be he couldn’t hide the goofy grin that spread across his lips. He just hoped this wasn’t a cram. Glancing over Victors should he could see Takeshi and Yuuko standing in the living room entryway smiling at him. Takeshi waved while Yuuko blew a kiss. The as two students walked into the room the ghost of his ancestors dissipated into circles of luminescent smoke that slowly faded away. Yuuri smiled softly and hoped that wherever they were they could feel how grateful he was.


End file.
